Don't Let Me Go
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Bella's parents mover her far away from Edward. Edward becomes a world known superstars. Bella goes to one of his concerts. They meet again can anything be the same? AH Canon pairings. M for violence, alcohol, suicide attempts, and drugs possibly lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Never say Never by The Fray or any other recognizable material in this work. **

**All Human**

**Pairings: Edward/Bella Jasper/Alice Rosalie/Emmett**

**Siblings: Edward/Emmett/Alice Rosalie/Jasper **

* * *

Edwards POV

I remember it like it was yesterday, I held her close to me and kissed her sweetly. Her sweet beautiful laughter filled the air and I smiled. My life. I held it all when I held her, I thought even as cheesy as it was. She was beautiful. She wanted something she got it. It didn't take much. She was nice and sweet, kind and generous. Too good to be true. She held my heart in the palm of her hand. Just as I had thought everything was perfect the reality of too good to be true swept into my life and swept her out. Her parents moved her away from me and forbid her to speak to me and my world fell. I thought I had died. I wanted to die but I couldn't do that to my family. Now I sat in my bedroom at my piano. I played a few keys and word flowed into my mind.

_Somethings we don't talk about, Rather do with it_

_Just hold the smile, Falling in and out of love _

_Ashamed and proud of, Together all the while _

_You can never say never While we don't know when _

_But time and time again Younger now than we were before. _

_Don't let me go Don't let me go _

_Don't let me go Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go Don't let me go_

I stopped there and wrote it down before walking down stairs.

My mother walked up to me.

"Alice and Emmett told me to tell you that if you wanted you could join them and the Hales at the park." She said softly. I simply shook my head. I heard her sigh before walking back into the kitchen. I knew I was hurting her. I couldn't help it.

_Six months later_

I had finished my song. I had let Alice talk me into doing the talent show by her telling me all proceeds would go a charity. I had agreed. I would play the song I had written. I walked on stage and to the piano. I adjusted the microphone.

"I am going to play a song I wrote myself. This is for Bella." I said and began playing and singing.

_There's some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while_

__

You can never say never  
Why we don't know when  
Time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

__

Picture you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
[ The Fray Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Steady your hand

You can never say never  
Why we don't know when  
Time, time and time again  
Younger now then we were before

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

__

We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together  
Pull it together, together again

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

I knew that music was my only vice. My only way of staying sane. I stood up and walked backstage when I was stopped by a man in a suit.

"Edward Cullen?" He asked me. "I'm Jason Andrews of Andrews productions."

"Yes I'm Edward Cullen," I spoke confused.

"I'd like to offer you a record deal." He said getting straight to the point.

"I'll take it." I didn't hesitate to answer. A smile stretched across the mans face.

_Two years later _

I had made it to the top. There was something always missing Bella. I missed her everyday. She was my inspiration for many of my songs. I knew I could find her if I wanted to. I had the money. Jason had become my best friend and he knew everything about my past so he was constantly reminding me I could find her. But the truth was I was scared. I had women throwing themselves at me. I ignored them and no one understood. Tonight I had a big concert in Phoenix. Oh joy. I didn't really enjoy this life it was simply my escape. The first song I would play tonight would be Don't let me go. I stepped onto the stage and began singing the song that got me into this life in the first place. I moved on to Your Guardian Angel.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven Thats when I spotted her there in the crowd her dark hair flowing around her angelic face. She was beautiful. But there was something off. She was staring up at me with tears in her eyes the she ran out.

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I dropped the microphone and ran back stage. My publicist yelling at me as I ran out the door. I ran to the front of the building and there she sat at the front of the building. I noticed the bruising on her arms but paid it no mind as I sat down next to her on the ground.

"The famous Edward Cullen is lowering himself to the ground to sit with the common folk now is he?" She spat at me in fake shock.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Don't you Bella me." She snapped at me. "Two and a half years Edward Cullen. I suffered while you were living this wonderful life." She suddenly bent over slightly in pain.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked immediately concerned.

"I'm fine this has happened ever so often since the miscarriage." She said then slapped her hand to her mouth, not having meant to reveal that.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yes okay. I was pregnant and yes it was yours and yes I had a miscarriage after my parents moved me away and you never called or wrote or emailed." She yelled at me. I looked behind us to see a large group of people...fans. I reached out to grab her but she jerked away.

"Your parents would let me call or write or email. DOn't you understand I tried." I pleaded.

"Like hell." She and stormed away from and I chased after her and grabbed her and spun her around. THis angered her further. "You have all this money now you could have found me. Why didn't you?"

"I was scared." I answered honestly. She hopped in the car she had been heading towards and drove off. I wanted to die. I ran and ran. I actually ran all the way back to my hotel. The hotel fridge was stocked with several different alcohols. I simply downed several drinks of whatever was the first bottled I grabbed. I grabbed my depression meds and tossed a few in my mouth swallowing them back with some alcohol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Never say Never by The Fray or any other recognizable material in this work. **

**All Human**

**Pairings: Edward/Bella Jasper/Alice Rosalie/Emmett**

**Siblings: Edward/Emmett/Alice Rosalie/Jasper **

* * *

Edwards POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. What the hell is that annoying fucking noise. I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital bed. Jason was there pacing the floor and my publicist was sitting in a chair.

"What the fuck?" I groaned.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" Jason turned and yelled at me.

"Trying to put an end to my miserable existence." I said and laughed humorlessly. He looked shocked.

"Edward..." He said quietly.

"It doesn't matter anymore Jason. She hates me. I have nothing anymore. I did all this for her. Each song I wrote every ounce of passion I had when I sang was for her. Because I had the foolish hope that she would come to me. She was there. She ran out of my concert and I had to after her and she hates me. I hurt her by not trying hard enough. She was pregnant when her parents moved her away did you know that? She miscarried." I told him. " I have nothing anymore. Why didn't you just let me fucking die." He shook his head.

"You will get her back I will see to that." Jason stated as he left the room.

Bellas POV

I woke that morning and grabbed the paper. I was shocked at the headline. It read 'Rock Star Edward Cullen Attempts Suicide.' The article read.:

_Edward Cullen was found in his hotel room last night after a concert where he dropped the microphone on the stage and ran backstage out the door and around front. He had an argument with a girl in from of the building where the concert was hosted. Jason Andrews his producer and best friend found him in his hotel room passed out on his bed barely breathing. He rushed him to the hospital. Sources say Cullen will be fine. Many who have been around Cullen say that he as been depressed for awhile. Many people are beginning to think it has something to do with this girl he was arguing with. His family told us its true that he has been depressed since he was sixteen the young rock star now being eighteen. _

I threw the paper down just as the door bell rang and there stood Jason Andrews. I stepped back with out saying a word and he stepped in.

"I want to talk to you Miss Swan." He began. Mrs. Newton, I thought to myself but didn't correct him.

"Well Talk." I said indifferently.

"Its about Mr. Cullen. Edward is more than a client he is one of my best friends. He is a likeable person hard to not become friends with." Jason Andrews said quietly.

"Yes he as always had that affect on people," I said coldly.

"I'm sure you aware he tried to commit suicide last after being seen arguing with you." He said glancing down at the paper. "Look I will be honest with you. I have never seen him anything but depressed since finding him at his school talent show. He has been that way since. After getting to know him I found out that it was because of you. Because you were cruelly torn from his life. Music is his vice his escape. And lately he doesn't even have that. This morning he yelled at me saying why didn't I just fucking let him die. He thinks you hate him. He hurts everyday. Today I have never seen him so close to the brink of insanity. Especially when he mentioned that you were pregnant and miscarried. Its killing him. He did all this for you. He built his life his career around you. Every song he wrote every note he sang that was full of passion was because of you. He was hoping you would try to contact him. He was scared to try to contact you. He cares nothing about the fans the money none of it he is always giving his money away to some charity or another. Somewhere inside the cold, depressed Edward is the same teenage boy I found two years ago with that same big gaping whole in his chest." Tears spilled from my eyes. Then I noticed his eyes lingering on my bruises. I couldn't cover them all.

"What happened?" He asked me and I knew he meant my bruises. I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head. More tears spilled over. The door swung open and I looked up to see Mike standing there. I flinched.

"Who the hell is the Isabella?" He yelled.

"Just go." I mouthed to Jason and he did. Little did I know he was going to the police because just as Mike swung back and hit me in the face a police officer had opened the door. There stood Jason Andrews. He grabbed my arm and pulled me outside and to his car and helped me in.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he got in the car.

"Edwards," He stated.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep." He told me.

We walked in Edwards house to hear him playing the piano and singing Don't Let Me Go and I collapsed.

Edwards POV

I was sitting at my piano playing Don't Let Me Go when I heard the door downstairs. Jason must be here.

"Edward. Get down here quickly." Jason yelled panicked. I ran down the stairs to see a small female figure lying on the floor. It took me a second to realize it was Bella. I raced to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Bella Bella. Wake up." I said softly and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me tears in her eyes.

"It hurts. I can't do it anymore." She sobbed and I held her closely.

"What hurts Bella?" I asked soothingly.

"Life." She whispered.

"Bella. Please don't say that." I whispered shocked. "What could make you talk like that?"

"Later Edward Later." She whispered. I picked her up and carried her into the living room and sat on the couch with her in my arms and held her. A few hours passed with us like that.

"I'm married Edward." She whispered and I thought I died until she said what she said next. "I hate him." She slowly rolled her sleeves up. "He hits me. My parents forced me to marry him." Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Bella. We will get this taken care of." I said standing up. I carried her out to my car and lay her in the passenger seat before climbing in the driver side."Bella... Has he ever....ever raped you?" More tears slid down her cheeks as she nodded. I pulled into the hospital.

"Edward I can't go to the police or the hospital." She said shaking her head. "Hes a very influential man." I laughed slightly at that.

"And I'm not?" I asked her and smiled at her. "For once I get to use the celebrity business for something." She gave me a weak smile. I got out of the car and raced around before she could get her door open. I walked into the hospital with her in my arms. I walked right up to the receptionist and her eyes bulged out of her head.

"Umm...Can I h-help you?" She asked slightly flustered. I smiled at her.

"Yes I need a doctor as soon as possible." I said seriously. She nodded and handed me some forms. I still knew most of this stuff about Bella. I quickly filled it all out asking Bella for the information I didn't know. A doctor walked out a few minutes later and called her name. I carried her back there and lay her on the bed where he led us.

"What can I do for you today?" The doctor asked us.

"Her husband. He abuses her. I want you to look her over. Do everything thats necessary in these cases. The pictures and such." I told him seriously. He looked at me and nodded. Thirty minutes after he finished a detective walked in and Bella had fallen asleep.

"One can look at her and tell shes been abused." The detective spoke. "She looks weak and fragile." I nodded. "I don't think there is much work with his case just a few statements. Can I get one from you?"

"Isabella Swan was brought to my house by my publisher. She collapsed on the ground in a mess. She said it hurts and she couldn't do it anymore. I asked her what she said life. She the told me her husband hits her and her parents forced her to marry him. I asked her if he ever raped her she said yes." I told him.

"Why whats your publisher bringing her to your house?" He asked confused.

"Bella is an old friend. We use to play in sandboxes together." I told him a slight smile on my face. He nodded.

"Can I get your publishers name?" He asked me.

"Jason Andrews." I answered.

"Your name?" HE asked me. I laughed.

"I never thought I'd see the day." I said shaking my head. "Edward Cullen." For the first time since he had been in the room he actually looked at me.

"Oh." He said and laughed slightly. Then left. Bella woke up and gave me a soft smile. God I still love her. I returned her smile.

"I have missed you Bella. I really have." I said softly. She moved over on her bed and patted the space beside her. I lay there and she let her head rest on my chest.

"I have missed you too," She whispered.

"I thought I was going to die when your parents made you leave and when they wouldn't let me talk to you.-" I began but she cut me off.

"Wait what? M-m-my mom told me that you said that you didn't want to speak to me ever again and that you hated my fucking guts...." She spoke shocked. I looked at her.

"What?!" I nearly yelled. She nodded. "God Bella. I loved you. I still fucking love you. I will always fucking love you. No matter how hard I tried to drive you from my mind you were always there. I missed you so much. There were several times before the last night I wanted to kill myself. I thought I was going to die." She let out a sob and I pulled her to me and held her closely.

"I love you too." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Never say Never by The Fray or any other recognizable material in this work. **

**All Human**

**Pairings: Edward/Bella Jasper/Alice Rosalie/Emmett**

**Siblings: Edward/Emmett/Alice Rosalie/Jasper **

* * *

Edwards POV

Today was the day of the trial and Bella had to testify. I was staying strong for her. We walked in to the court room and proceedings began. Then they called her to the stand. I watched as she walked up there and placed her hand on the bible and swore.

"Mrs. Newton...Is it true that your husband physically, mentally, and sexually abused you?" the detective asked her with a hint of sympathy in his voice. I bit back a growl.

"Yes." She nearly whimpered out.

"How long had this been going on?" He asked her quietly.

"Since before we were married." She answered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Can you give an exact time?" He asked her.

"About two years." She said so quietly I barely heard her and looked at me and then away again. I froze. She would have been six months pregnant that stupid bastard was why she miscarried because he had been hitting on her. I jumped to my feet and walked straight over to him and looked him dead in the eye. Trying to ignore the sob Bella had let out.

"You. You fucking bastard." I yelled ignoring the judge yelling in the background. "You are the reason she miscarried. She would have been around six months pregnant and you you were beating on her and you caused her to lose her baby _my baby._" Jason came over and grabbed my hand just as I pulled it back to hit him. The courtroom fell silent.

"Is this true Mrs. Newton?" The judge asked quietly sympathy filling his voice.

"Yes." She said letting out another sob. The judge told her she could step down. I went to her as she did so and held her to me trying to quiet her sobs. She rested against me as we sat down. Things proceeded from there.

Now we sat waiting on the verdict. A very weak Bella leaned against me. Fifteen minutes the jury entered the courtroom.

"You have a verdict?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor." A juror spoke. "We the people find Micheal Newton guilty of domestic abuse and sexual assault in the first degree." I held Bella closely as I felt her relax for the first time since i had found her again.

"Sentencing tomorrow twelve o' clock. Court is adjourned." The judge said. I helped Bella to her feet and I led her out to the car. We drove to my house. When we got there we went to my room and lay on my bed. She lay her head on my chest and I held her closely. Her eyes fell shut and she was in a deep sleep leaving me to my thoughts. I decided I wanted to go home. I hadn't seen my family in two years.

When Bella woke I had our bags packed and the flights booked.

"Bella. I decided something while your sleeping. You don't have to go if you don't want to but I decided that I would very much like to go home and see my family." I told her softly.

"I like that idea." She said shyly. I smiled at her.

"I'm glad." I told her softly.

"I packed what clothes you brought. Alice is sure to buy you more anyway." I said and smiling at her as she groaned. "Up you get. The plane leaves in two hours."

Two hours later we had gone through security, ect. We now sat in the plane Bellas head on my shoulder as we waited for take off. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head hoping I wasn't over stepping any boundaries. I smiled when I saw her cheeks flush red. Same old Bella.

Several hours later we were leaving the airport. Bella could barely walk straight she was so tired. I sighed as I helped her into the rental car and put out bags in the trunk. I got in the car and we headed to Forks. An hour later, about midnight might I add, we were sitting in my parents driveway. I took a deep breath. Bella reached over and gently touched my cheek.

"They'll understand." She said softly. I nodded and got of the car. I had to go around and help Bella out who looked ready to pass out at any moment. She leaned on me as we walked to the door and rang the doorbell. A few moments later I was looking at a very shocked looking Alice and Jasper.

"Hey Alice." I said weakly. Alice jumped and threw her arms around me and then She spotted Bella hugged her tightly. A little to tightly. I saw Bella wince as Alice clung to her.

"Alice can you please let Bella go." I said softly. Alice did so but looked at me and frowned.

"Why?" She pouted.

"We will explain later." I said quietly.

"Mom and Dad home?" I asked her.

"In the lounge." She answered. I wrapped my arm around Bella and led her to the lounge, supporting her. My parents sat talking in a very intense conversation.

"Mom. Dad." I spoke quietly. They both looked up at me.

"Edward?" My mother said a smile gracing her lips. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad you are here." She said softly. She turned and seen Bella and gave her a soft hug. "Bella We've missed you." My father stood there staring a moment before coming over and hugging us both.

"You must explain this." My father spoke. We moved over to the couches and Bella leaned against me.

"Well... You know why I decided to get involved with music. I found Bella about a week or so ago at one of my concert. We fought. My publisher went to her home to speak with her and no I didn't send him. Her husband came home and threw a fit. He had been abusing her." I said nearly chocking on the word husband. "We got her out of there. Hes in jail. Things just seemed to fall into place and now yesterday afternoon we decided to come home."

"We are glad you did son," My father spoke. "We have missed you." I looked down at Bella she was asleep.

"She had some hard times dad. I want to make things as easy as possible for her now." I spoke softly. "She was pregnant when her parents tore her away. She miscarried because her parents forced her to date a guy that beat on her. I just want to make things easy and happy for her now. She doesn't deserve anymore pain. Shes really fragile."

"Edward the baby was yours?" My father asked and I nodded.

"I need to talk to the others." I said quietly. "Can you send them in. I don't want to move and wake her." He nodded. A few minutes later Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie sat before me and were looking at me.

"Guys you all know why I left." I spoke.

"Yes I'm just interested in why you woke me up in the middle of the night." Rosalie complained.

"Because I need to talk to you guys. I'm sure you curious about Bella and I don't want you going around asking her painful questions." I snapped at her. She looked taken aback.

"Bella was pregnant when she left. Her parents forced her into a relationship she didn't want to be in. He abused her and she lost the baby. Her parents forced her to marry him and for the past two years she has been abused. She is fragile and has had some really rough times. I want things to be easy on her so don't go making things hard." I told them quietly.

"Wait how did you find her?" Emmett asked.

"She came to one of my concerts and I talked to her well we fought. My publisher went and talked to her and thats how we found out she was being abused and we pulled her out of there and he is in jail." I answered." Oh and Alice the reason I asked you to let Bella go is because I saw wince which generally means shes in pain. Her body is still sore be careful." I emphasized on the careful part. They all nodded.

"Edward your room is exactly as you left it." My mother spoke. "Will Bella need a separate room?"

"That won't be necessarily. She will be fine in my room with me." I told her and Emmett wolf whistled. I threw a couch pillow at him.

"What?" Emmett yelled causing Bella to jump in her sleep and I sent him a glare.

"Sorrry," He whispered. I picked her up and walked upstairs and lay her in my bed. I ran back down the stairs and out to my car. I grabbed our bags and went back upstairs. I changed in some pajamas. I gently shook Bella.

"Bells you should change in to some pajamas." I told her softly and she groaned. "Come on Bella you won't be comfortable in those jeans." She opened her eyes and glared at me. She walked over to her bag and pulled out some pajamas. She was obviously mad because she didn't care. She simply stripped down and put the pajamas on the crawled back in the bed causing me to laugh. I crawled in to the bed next to her and pulled her to me and she lay her head on my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Never say Never by The Fray or any other recognizable material in this work. **

**All Human**

**Pairings: Edward/Bella Jasper/Alice Rosalie/Emmett**

**Siblings: Edward/Emmett/Alice Rosalie/Jasper **

* * *

Edwards POV

I woke before Bella and smiled down at her. She was beautiful. I kissed the top of her head before easing out of the bed. I threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt. I walked down stairs to see everyone was already up.

"Wheres Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Sleeping and leave her that way, she needs it." I answered.

"Oh," She said and nodded. I walked into the kitchen and realized very little had changed in two years. I saw my mother there in the kitchen cooking just the way she always had done on a Saturday morning. She turned and smiled at me.

"Hows Bella?" She asked me.

"Still sleeping," I answered just a piercing scream filled the house. I ran through the living room and back up the stairs to find Bella on the floor backed against a wall and snake near her hissing.

"Bella don't move and try not to freak out to much love," I spoke softly. I eased my way close to the snake before grabbing it. I ran down the stairs.

"Get away from the door," I yelled. I ran right out the door tossed the snake into the woods before rushing up to Bella. I pulled her into my arms.

"Shh Sh Bella its okay its gone." I said gently playing with her hair. I kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around me clinging to me. Everyone was standing in the door way.

"Whats going on?" Jasper asked.

"Snake got in. Freaked the hell out of Bella." I answered.

"Wheres the snake?" Rosalie asked nervously.

"Outside. Did you not see me running down the stairs with it in my hand?" I asked her incredulously. She shook her head. Bella relaxed against me now. I sighed.

"Come on Mom is cooking," I spoke up. I picked Bella up against her protests and carried her down the stairs and sat her at the table. She sighed. Mom brought everyones plates to the table with Alice's help. Bella picked at her food only eating a little I frowned. She was already too tiny. I would talk to her about it after breakfast. I sighed. When breakfast was over we (us 'kids') all went upstairs to get dressed after deciding to go shopping. I looked over at Bella as she shimmied on a pair of jeans. I internally groaned. I walked over to her as she pulled her shirt off.

"Bella," I said softly. "Why didn't you eat much this morning or ever for that matter?"

"I'm fat." she muttered. I was shocked.

"Isabella you are not fat. You are too skinny. You could do with gaining some weight," I said as I ran my hand over her stomach where her ribs stuck out and she shivered. I kissed her lightly on the lips. "Your beautiful. You would be even more beautiful with a little more weight." Obviously neither of us had been paying close attention to anything else because a wolf whistle came from the door way. I turned to see Emmett.

"Emmett get the hell out." I snapped at him as Bella turned and pulled a shirt on. I pulled her to me and she let her head lay on my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"Come on I bet they are all downstairs waiting." I spoke softly as I grabbed her hand. We walked down the stairs hand in hand and everyone looked at us and smiled. We all climbed in the car and drove to the mall. We walked in to the first store.I knew Bella didn't have any money and I watched as she kept putting things back on the rack after trying them on just to please Alice. I grabbed her hand and pulled her aside.

"Bella." I said softly. "Stop putting things back. I refuse to let you leave her empty handed. You will shop as much as you want no as much as my sister is. You don't have to worry about anything and I know you are. I have everything covered. I am more than happy to buy things for you and if you don't do it today I will go behind your back and buy you things. So I want you too. Bella just get whatever you want please it will make me happy." I saw tears forming in her eyes and I pulled her close to me and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Edward." She whispered for the first time since our first real conversation weeks ago.

"I love you too. Now go have fun." I told her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled softly at me before she turned back to the girls. I watched as she tried on several things. Alice had forced her to go try on something that made her blush. Five minutes later Alice was walking up to me.

"Er Edward Bella....kinda refuses to come out of the dressing room and refuses to let anyone in. She is kinda having a problem....She is however asking for you," Alice told me quietly. I walked over to the dressing room door.

"Bella its me." I said softly. She opened the door and I stepped in to see her in a very lace very very tight dark blue corset and god did she look

"Whats the problem Bella?" I asked softly. She showed me that her hair had gotten caught in one of the metal clasps, all the other clasps were unhooked.

"I can't get it out," She said and blushed. "I hadn't planned on walking out of here in that anyway. I was trying to take it off when I figured out I had gotten my hair caught.

I started to laugh then I saw her face. I slowly started to tug her out gently I had to unhook the clasp causing the corset to fall away only hanging by her hair. I saw her blush bright red. I tugged her out gently and the corset fell to the floor. I looked up at her. I couldn't resist. I gently pressed my lips to hers.

"Edward," She groaned. "Kissing me in the dressing room while I'm topless isn't exactly the best idea." I looked at her.

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologized.

"Its not that I didn't enjoy it..."She said softly, "I just enjoyed in a little too much..." With that knowledge I couldn't help but press my lips to hers again. She responded eagerly. My hands found her breasts and were gently massaging them. I broke the kiss she groaned.

"Screw what I just said," She mumbled and crushed her lips to mine. I kissed her back hungrily sliding my tongue into her mouth fighting with her tongue as I ran my fingers over her hardened nipples. She ran her hands under my shirt over my abs and I groaned. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and we both groaned as we broke apart.

"Alright you two hurry up." Alice yelled. Bella blushed bright red. She slipped her bra and her shirt back on. She went to open the door but I stopped her. I nibbled on her and whispering that we would finish later. I smirked slightly as she shivered and moaned quietly. We walked out hand in hand. I knew her hair as well as mine was a mess. Alice and Rose shot us knowing looks. As we walked over to the guys the smirked at us.


End file.
